One Time
by kimjaejoongbiased
Summary: Justin and Adeline were best friend. Justin confessed to her and they started their relationship. Suddenly Justin got call to Los Angeles and started his career. Will their relationship last? Justin Bieber's story
1. Chapter 1

**One Time**

Summary: Justin and Adeline were best friend. Justin confessed to her and they started their relationship. Suddenly Justin got call to Los Angeles and started his career. Will their relationship last? Justin Bieber's story

Chapter 1: Confession

Two best friends were chilling out at the park near their house. The brunette 15 years old boy and the brunette 15 years old girl. The boy had a guitar on his lap and looked at the girl with so much love.

"Ad, I made a song for you."The brunette boy said.

"Really?"The brunette girl seemed shocked.

"Yes, please listen."The brunette boy strummed the guitar and started to sing.

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_One time_

_One Time_

_When I met you girl my heart when knock knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop_

_And even though it's struggle love is all we got_

_So we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath _

_And your heart (I got my)_

_Chorus:_

_Your my One love_

_My one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'm be your one guy_

_You'll be #1 girl always makin time for you_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_You look so deep_

_You know that it humbles me_

_Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me_

_Many have called but the chosen is you_

_Whatever you want Ad I'll give it to you_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_And my breath is your breath_

_And your heart(I got my)_

_Chorus:_

_Your my One love_

_My one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'm be your one guy_

_You'll be #1 girl always makin time for you_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Ad right there_

_She's got everything I need and_

_I'm tell her one time_

_One time, one time_

_Give you everything you need down to my last dime_

_She makes me happy_

_I know where I'll be_

_Right by your side cuz she is the one_

_And girl_

_Chorus:_

_Your my One love_

_My one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'm be your one guy_

_You'll be #1 girl always makin time for you_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you_

_I'm a tell you one time(girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time_

_One time_

_One time_

The brunette girl burst in tears.

"Oh, Justin."She cried.

"Adeline Rise Amstrong, I love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"Justin asked.

"Of course! I love you too Justin and that song is so beautiful. Thank you so much."Adeline hugged him tight. Justin smiled on her hug and hugged her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Kiss

-Justin Room's-

"Justin, why don't you make an account at You Tube?"Adeline suggested.

"Why should I?"Justin asked confusedly.

"Sing and I will record it, and we will put it on You Tube. I'm sure many people will love your songs."Adeline smiled.

"I don't know Ad...I'm not that good."Justin said unsure.

"Justin your voice is amazing! You must be confident."Adeline encouraged him.

"Okay, thanks."Justin smiled.

"That's my boyfriend."Adeline smiled back.

They set up the handy cam and Adeline put the cool jacket and hat on Justin. She smiled in satisfaction.

"That style is so good on you!"

"Really?"Justin grinned.

"Really, get ready Justin."Adeline held the handy cam.

"Okay."Justin sat started to strum the guitar.

_Ahh,ah,oh_

_Ahh,ah,oh_

_Ahh,ah,oh_

_I always knew you were the best_

_The coolest girl I know_

_So prettier than all the rest_

_The star of my show_

_So many times I wished_

_You'd be the one for me_

_But never knew it'd get like this_

_Girl what you do to me_

Justin grinned at Adeline. He sang about her and really enjoyed it. Adeline blushed and grinned,

_You're who I'm thinkin' of_

_Girl, you ain't my runner up_

_And no matter what_

_You're always number one_

_My prize posses__s__ion, one and only_

_Adore you girl, I want you_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you, That's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, It's you_

_My favourite, my favourite_

_My favourite, My favourite girl_

_My favourite girl_

_You're used to goin' out your way_

_To impress these _

_But you can be yourself with me_

_I'll take you as you are_

_I know they said believe in love_

_It's a dream that can't be real_

_So girl let's write a fairytale_

_And show'em how we feel_

_You're who I'm thinkin' of_

_Girl, you ain't my runner up_

_And no matter what_

_You're always number one_

_My prize posses__s__ion, one and only_

_Adore you girl, I want you_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you, That's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, It's you_

_My favourite, my favourite_

_My favourite, My favourite girl_

_My favourite girl_

_Baby it's you_

_My favourite, my favourite_

_My favourite, My favourite girl_

_My favourite girl_

_You take my breath away_

_With everything you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_My baby, my baby, oh_

_Promise to play no games_

_Treat you no other way_

_Than you deserve_

'_Cause your the girl of my dreams_

Justin's voice went soft and looked at Adeline with sparks on his eyes. Adeline smiled at him. Justin smiled back and sang again.

_My prize posses__s__ion, one and only_

_Adore you girl, I want you_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you, That's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, It's you_

_My prize posse__s__sion, one and only_

_Adore you girl, I want you_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you, That's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, It's you_

_My favourite, my favourite_

_My favourite, My favourite girl_

_My favourite girl_

_My favourite, my favourite_

_My favourite, My favourite girl_

_My favourite girl_

_My favourite girl_

"Justin that's song is amazing!"Adeline put the handy cam on the table and hugged him.

"Of course is about you."Justin grinned brightly when they pulled away.

"I love you Justin."Adeline leaned forward. Justin shocked but he leaned forward as well. When their lips one inches apart the door opened and revealed the boy with dark brunette boy who looks like 17 years old smirking. Adeline and Justin pulled away immediately.

"Ups."That boy said.

"Go away Max!"Justin threw a pillow at him and suceed hit his face.

"Now Justin, you can't do that to your brother."Max smirked.

"Shut up!"Justin yelled.

"Adeline, you two already going out and you didn't tell me?"Max said.

"I'm sorry Max, we forgot."Adeline apologized.

"Well, come on tell everyone."Max pulled Adeline's hand and went downstairs. Justin followed with glare on his face when he saw her girlfriend's hand held by other guy.

When they arrived downstairs they saw Justin's mother cooked at the kitchen.

"Mom! Justin and Adeline are dating!"Max said excitedly. Justin squeezed Adeline's hand. Adeline turned to him and he smiled warmly.

"Is that true darling?"Amanda Justin's Mom asked.

"It's true Mom."Justin replied.

"That's great! We must celebrate it!"Amanda said excitedly.

"It's okay ."Adeline said.

"Now Adeline, call me Amanda."Amanda smiled.

"Okay, Amanda."Adeline smiled back.

"No need to celebrate Mom, Adeline and I want to go to the park."Justin said.

"A date eh? Okay, have fun you two."Amanda said.

"Okay, bye Mom."Justin pulled Adeline's hand and went outside.

"What are we gonna do at the park, Justin?"Adeline asked when they walked hand in hand.

"Just chill out."Justin answered.

"Okay."

When they arrived the park is empty. Justin sat down on the bench and Adeline sat down beside him. Justin scooted nervously and cuddled her. Adeline leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know that you're my favourite girl, right Ad?"Justin said looking at the sky.

"Of course, and you're my favourite boy."Adeline said. Justin grinned.

"Ad, um...can I kiss you?"Justin asked nervously.

"Sure."Justin leaned forward slowly and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back. They felt sparks went through their body when they pulled away they blushed madly.

"Wow."Justin said amazed.

"Yeah, it's amazing."Adeline said in agreement. "Justin, I must go home."

"Ow..okay."Justin and Adeline stood up. They walked hand in hand. When they arrived at their house they looked at each other.

"So, see you at school tomorrow."Justin said.

"Okay, bye Justin."Adeline pecked his cheek and went to her house. Justin touched his cheek and smiled brightly. He went in to his house and saw his Mom watched TV.

"How's your date Justin?"Amanda asked didn't turned around from the TV.

"It's fantastic!"Justin said happily and went upstairs while he sang.

"My prize possession one and only, adore you girl I want you."

Amanda shook her head to saw her son behavior.

**Do you guys like it? I like Justin Bieber's songs so much! That kid got talent...**** Fyi that's girl is me. It's okay to have a imagination right? :D**

**Anyway,****review is love. **

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goodbye

Adeline arrived at her class and glided the door. She saw that the class already crowded. She smiled when he saw Justin already there talking with his friend.

She walked toward him and hugged him from behind. Justin turned around and smiled to saw her.

"Hey Ad, good morning."Justin smiled.

"Good morning Justin."Adeline smiled back.

"What's wrong with you two? You two seems more close than before."Nate asked.

"Well, because we're dating."Justin cuddled her.

"Wow! Finally!"Claire appeared.

"What was he doing to ask you out?"Nate asked Adeline.

"He sang me a song."Adeline smiled at Justin. Justin looked down blushing.

"Aw..."Nate and Claire chorused.

"Justin, why do you want to be someone like her?"Alyson said, the most popular girl in school.

"Why not?"

"Because she's ugly."Adeline's face dropped.

"She's beautiful. She's more beautiful than you actually."Justin smiled at Adeline. Adeline smiled back.

"It's up to you."Alyson rolled her eyes.

The ball rang and they sat down on their seat. Justin's seat was next to Adeline's. The teacher apeared at the door and the lesson started.

Justin seems bored he laid down on the table listened to the teacher boringly. Adeline giggled at this. Justin turned around and smiled at her.

"I love you."Justin whispered.

"Love you too."Adeline whispered back.

The lesson continued and finally the bell rang. The teacher left and the students were going out the class left Justin and Adeline alone.

"Ad, let's go to the cafeteria."Justin stood up.

"I'm not hungry."Adeline replied.

"You must eat babe."Justin said.

"I want to stay here."Adeline said.

"Okay, I will buy you a food. Wait here, okay?"Justin said and left.

After 20 minutes Justin came with sandwiches on his hands. Justin sat down next to her and gave her the sandwich.

"Here."

"Thanks."Adeline smiled and ate the sandwich.

"You're welcome."Justin smiled back and ate his sandwich too.

After school Adeline and Justin walked to the gate together. They walked home together because their home was not far.

"Hey Ad, want to go somewhere with me?"Justin asked.

"When?"

"Now."Justin replied and pulled her hand.

"Where are we going?"Adeline asked when Justin kept pulling her hand to somewhere she didn't know.

"You'll see."Justin smirked. Adeline raised her brow.

After a while they arrived at the beach.

"Let's swim."Justin pulled her hand.

"Justin, we don't bring a swimsuit."

"It doesn't matter."Justin said and zipped down his jacket and then took off his t-shirt. He zipped down his jeans and threw it on the sand and left him in his boxer. He smirked when Adeline staring at him. He approached her and lifted her up.

"Justin! What are you doing? Let me down!"Adeline hit his back.

"Okay."Justin dropped her at the water. "Ups."

"Justin!"Adeline said annoyed. Her t-shirt and her jeans all wet.

Justin laughed and joined her to the water. Justin hugged her and spinned her around. Adeline laughed and swam away from him. Adeline floated her body and looked into the sky.

Justin smirked and dove and he swam to her and when he under her he pulled her down. Adeline shocked and she widened her eyes when Justin kissed her lips. Adeline closed her eyes. They pulled away and went up.

Justin smirked at her and rested his forehead on her.

"I love you Ad."Justin whispered.

"I love you too Justin."Adeline whispered back.

-Justin's House-

Justin went in to his house and his Mom hugged him immediately.

"Whoa...what happened Mom?"Justin asked confusedly.

"Justin! Some man called Mom and said that he saw your videos on YouTube and he like it so much."Amanda said excitedly.

"O-kay, so?"

"He's the director of Hollywood Records and he want to meet you!"

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"Justin shouted in disbelief.

"Of course honey, you gonna go to Los Angeles next week."Amanda said.

Justin's excitement ruined. "Los Angeles? Next week?"

"Yes honey, he wanted you to go there and he will contract you."Amanda explained.

"Oh."Justin replied quietly.

"What's wrong honey? You must be happy not sad."Amanda said confusedly when she saw his reaction.

"I don't want to be apart with my friends and how about Adeline?"Justin said sadly.

"I'm sure she will understand."Amanda hugged him.

"I know she will definitely support me. But I don't know if I can go there without her."Justin replied.

"So, ask her to come with you."Amanda pulled away.

"What? Can I?"

"For me yes, but I don't know for her parents."

"I will ask her."Justin went to his room. He sat down on his bed and texted Adeline.

_Hey babe. What r u doin?_

_Nothin, just lying down on my bed. U?_

_Same, um Ad. I have something important to tell u_

_And what is that? You kind of freak me out Justin_

_I will move to Los Angeles next week_

_Justin. Babe. You're kiddin right?_

_No. I'm serious. The director of Hollywood Records called me and he want me to move to Los Angeles_ _want to contract me_

_Oh. You should go, this is a big opportunity to u..._

_Ad, I want you to come with me_

_What? I want to Justin...but I don't know..._

_Why? Please...I don't know if I can survive without u..._

_Don't be silly...Of course you can...We can still communicating with Ym or cell__phone..._

_But Ad..._

_I can't just leave Justin, I'm sorry..._

_Okay, I understand._

_Good, now I want to sleep. Bye baby, nite. Sweet dream. 33_

_Bye 33_

Justin put his cell phone down and sighed. 'Can I survive without her?'

-1 Week Later at Airport-

"So, this is goodbye."Justin said holding Adeline's hand.

"Yeah, I will miss you Justin."Adeline's tears started to come down.

"I will miss you Ad, I love you so much."Justin hugged her tight and his tears started to come down too.

"I love you too."Justin pulled away and kissed her desperately. Adeline kissed him back with much passion and she opened her mouth and their tongue rubbed together. They moaned after 2 minutes they pulled away smiled sadly.

"Justin! We must go!"Amanda shouted.

"Okay Mom! Bye Ad, I will visit you. I promise."Justin kissed her forehead for the last time and walked away.

**There's chapter 3!**

**Reviews=love**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One Less Lonely Girl

Justin arrived at the airport wore a dark blue t-shirt and black hoddie jacket with black and white converse. He looked around and saw his name written on the paper of a man look like 25 years old. He approached him and stopped in front of him.

"Um...excuse me sir. I'm Justin."Justin said nervously.

"Oh! You finally arrived. I'm Fred, your new manager."Fred gave his hand and Justin shook her hand and smiled.

"I'm already having a manager? Wow."Justin said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it seems the director love your songs so much."Fred explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on."Fred walked away and Justin followed her with his big luggage and his ran sage.

After a few hours the car stopped and Justin walked out and looking around in amazement. He looked the building in front of him and saw a hotel and looks really good.

"I'm gonna sleep here?"Justin asked.

"Yes, the director want you to be comfortable as much as you want."Fred said.

"I can't believe I'm really here. But I wish Ad will here too, though."Justin sighed sadly.

"Who's Ad?"

"Adeline, she's my girlfriend."Justin smiled sadly.

"Oh! The one that you mention at you song that call, um...Oh! 'One Time'! That's my favourite!" Fred said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's the first time I told her that I love her."Justin said sadly.

"Don't worry, you will see her later."

"Yeah..."

-At Hotel Room-

Justin laid down on his bed and called Adeline. After the third rings she picked up.

"Justin! How's Los Angeles?"

"It's awesome Ad, but I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Justin, but we will see each other. I promise I will visit there next month."Adeline said.

"Really? I can't wait! By the way what are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you."

"How obvious."Justin rolled his eyes.

"Now Justin, don't roll you eyes."Adeline smiled.

"Now Adeline, you're so cute when you're smiling like that. We know about each other so much, huh?"Justin laughed.

"Of course. I want to talk to you much longer. But I have school tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye Ad. Love ya."

"Love you too, Justin. Bye."Justin put his phone on the table beside the bed. He grabbed her guitar under the bed and strummed it and sang quietly.

_Oooh,__Oohh (It's JB)_

_My friend__s__ say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

_Cuz honestly, the truth is that you know I never leavin'_

_Cuz you're my angel that sent from above_

_Baby you can do no wrong _

_My money is your give you little more_

_Because I love ya, love ya_

_With me girl is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_Promise my dear put nothing nothing above ya, above ya_

Justin put the guitar down and laid down on the bed. After a while he fell on the deep slumber.

Next morning Justin and Fred went to the Hollywood Records. When they were inside they saw one man with black hair. Fred walked toward him and Justin just watched them talked.

"You're Justin?"That man said.

"Yes sir."Justin said nervously.

"I'm Jake, the director of Hollywood Records. Nice to meet you kid."Jake gave his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, thank you so much for give me an opportunity."Justin shook his hand.

"Because I love your songs kid. You deserve it, but before I give you a contract deal. You will be an opening act for Taylor Swift for her Fearless Tour."Jake explained.

"Taylor Swift? I love her songs!"Justin said happily.

"That's good then. Wait in that couch okay? I want to talk to Fred about your schedule."Jake pointed at the couch and went away with Fred.

Justin sat down and looked around. He spotted 3 boys entered the room.

"Oh? Are you a new guy?"The dark black hair one asked.

"Uh yes...who are you guys?"Justin asked confusedly.

"We're The Jonas Brothers. You don't know?"The brown curly guy the serious one asked.

"I only heard your name but I don't know your face."Justin said.

"Oh...so let's introduce ourselves. I'm Kevin."Kevin gave his hand. Justin stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm Justin."

"I'm Joe, nice to meet you kiddo."Joe shook his hand. Justin turned to Nick.

"I'm Nick."Justin smiled at him and shook his hand too.

"Hi, I'm Justin."

"So, you're new. Can we hear your song?"Joe asked as she sat down. Kevin and Nick sat down beside him. Justin sat down next to Joe.

"I don't know, my songs are not that good."

"Come on, I'm sure it's good."Kevin said.

"Okay. This song I'm just made it yesterday but it's not finish."

_Oooh,__Oohh (It's JB)_

_My friend__s__ say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

_Cuz honestly, the truth is that you know I never leavin'_

_Cuz you're my angel that sent from above_

_Baby you can do no wrong _

_My money is your give you little more_

_Because I love ya, love ya_

_With me girl is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_I promise my dear I put nothin' about ya about ya_

_Love me love me say that you love me_

_Fool me fool me oh, how you do me_

_Kiss me kiss me say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear tell me love you love me_

_Love me love me say that you love me_

_Fool me fool me oh, how you do me_

_Kiss me kiss me say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear tell me love you love me_

_People try to tell me but I still_

_Refuse to listen_

'_Cuz they don't get to spend time with you_

_A minute with you is worth more than_

_A thousand days without your love_

_Oh your love, ohhh_

_Baby you can do no wrong _

_My money is yours _

_Give you little more because I _

_love ya, love ya_

_With me girl is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_Promise my dear put nothin' _

_above ya, above ya_

_Love me love me say that you love me_

_Fool me fool me oh, how you do me_

_Kiss me kiss me say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear tell me love you love me_

_Love me love me say that you love me_

_Fool me fool me oh, how you do me_

_Kiss me kiss me say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear tell me love you love me_

"There I stuck I know it's not that good and it's not finish yet but―"

"No! What are you saying? That song is amazing! Right guys?"Joe said.

"Yeah, it's amazing."Nick said in amazement.

"Your voice is really good."Kevin complimented.

"Thanks."Justin smiled.

"So, who's that song about?"Joe smirked.

"Ad."

"Who?"

"Adeline, she's my girlfriend."Justin said sadly.

"Why are you so sad?"Nick asked.

"I don't see her for a long time well it's just two days. But, I miss her so much."

"Oh, don't worry you will meet her soon."Joe tapped her back slowly.

"I guess."

"By the way how old are you?"Kevin asked.

"I'm 15."

"15? Wow..."Joe said in disbelief.

"Yeah..."

Justin was arrived at Taylor's bus and he came in to saw a tall blonde girl stood up and smiling at him. She walked toward him and gave her hand.

"Hi, you must be Justin. I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meet you. I'm your big fan."Justin shook her hand.

"Really? Thanks."

"Where are we going first?"Justin asked as he sat down.

"Ontario Canada."Taylor answered.

"Oh. What?"Justin yelled.

"Ontario Canada, is that something wrong from that city?"Taylor asked confusedly.

"That's my hometown! I will see my family and Ad."Justin smiled.

"Who's Ad?"

"Adeline, she's my girlfriend. She will be happy when I tell her."Justin grinned.

After a few hours the bus stopped they got out to had sound check. After they finished Justin asked for permission to go to his house. Taylor let him. His house was not far away from there so he walked instead.

After he arrived in front of his house he turned right and saw Adeline's house. He walked toward house. When he stood in front of her house his heart beating fast. He rang the bell, after a few minutes Hailey, Adeline's Mom opened it and looked shock to saw Justin.

"Justin? I thought that you're at Los Angeles?"

"I have a tour with Taylor and this is the first town we go so I think I will have a little visit, is Adeline here?"Justin grinned.

"Yeah, just go to her room. She's terrible without you."

"What? But when I called her she seems fine."

"She just doesn't want to worry you. She always smiling but I know that smiles is a fake."

"I will see her."Justin said and went upstairs. When he arrived in front of her room he heard sob. Justin's face seems hurt and he opened the door slowly.

Justin saw Adeline cried on her bed. Justin walked toward her slowly and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Ad? Are you okay?"Justin asked concern. Adeline turned around and widened her eyes.

"Ju-Ju-Justin?"

"Yeah, it's me baby."Justin hugged her.

"I'm okay, I'm just have dirt on my eyes."Adeline wiped her tears.

"Ad, it's okay to cry. I miss you too you know."Justin rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry If I let you down, I can't be strong Justin, when you're gone it's feel half a part of my body is empty and it's hurt so much when I saw the seat next to me on school is empty."Adeline sobbed.

"I'm sorry Ad, I shouldn't leave you."Justin bit his lip to stop him from crying.

"No Justin, I'm the one who told you to go. It's your dream. I can't stop you."

"But I don't want to see you like this."Justin pulled away and looked at her with teary eyes.

"Oh, Justin. I promise I'm gonna be okay. Don't cry."Adeline wiped his tears.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise."Adeline smiled. Justin smiled back.

"Oh! You can go on tour with me and Taylor!"Justin suggested.

"Do you mean Taylor Swift?"

"Yes, I know you like her."Justin grinned.

"Eeep! I'll come with you!"Adeline yelled excitedly. Justin laughed.

"I have a concert today, do you want to see? Well, not entirely mine but it's still a concert."

"Of course! I can't believe I can meet Taylor Swift!"

"Good."Justin smiled.

Justin and Adeline went to the concert will be held. They went to Taylor's dressing room together. When they arrived, Justin knocked the door.

"Who is it?"Taylor yelled from inside.

"It's Justin Taylor."Justin replied.

"Come in."Justin opened the door and saw Taylor was already ready with her outfit and make up.

"Hey Justin, are you ready yet? The concert will be start soon."Taylor said.

"Not yet, I'm a guy anyway so I'm not dressing long."Justin grinned.

"I guess you're right, oh and who might that be?"Taylor asked when she saw Adeline.

"This is Adeline, she's my girlfriend."Justin introduced them.

"Oh, so you're the Adeline that Justin talking about."Taylor approached her and gave her hand. "I'm Taylor."

"Hi, I'm Adeline. You can call me Ad."Justin cleared his throat. "I mean you can call me anything beside Ad."

Taylor laughed. "You have your own nickname, that's so cute...what your nick name for Justin?"

"I don't have any nick name for him, I just call him Justin."

"Oh...so tell me what did he do when he asked you to be his girlfriend?"Taylor asked.

"Ad, no."Justin stared at her with puppy dog face.

"Aw...you're so cute..."Adeline kissed his cheek. Justin grinned.

"What did he do? Tell me, tell me."

"Well..." Adeline looked at him. Justin stared at her.

"Come on Justin don't need to embarrassed I'm sure it's cute."Taylor said.

"Okay, I sang her a song."Justin blushed.

"Aw...that's so cute..."

"I know, he's the best."Adeline hugged him.

"Okay, here's my opening act. He's a fifteen years old boy who so talented and he's a cute little boy, please give it out for my friend Justin Bieber!"Taylor shouted. The audience cheered. Taylor left to change her outfit.

Justin came out and waved to the audience.

"Hey,my first song is 'One Time'."The music started and Justin sang and danced along.

_One Time _

_One Time_

The song finished and the crowd went wild. Justin grinned he never thought that so many people love his song so much.

"The next song is the song I just wrote yesterday on Taylor' s tour bus. This song is for my girlfriend Adeline."Justin looked back and saw Adeline the corner of the stage looking shock. Justin grinned.

"And I want Adeline come out here!"Justin said. Adeline stood there didn't move. She was to shock to move. Justin stood up and went to her.

"Come on, don't be afraid you're with me. You just have to sit down."Justin pulled her hand and went back to the stage.

"Now we're ready to party!"Justin yelled. Adeline sat down on the chair.

"Okay, this next song is called 'One Less Lonely Girl'." Justin grabbed the microphone.

_Alright,__let's go_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl_

_How many I told you yous and start overs_

_and shoulders_

_Have you cried on before?_

_How many promised, be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor?_

Justin walked to the center of the stage and looked at the audience and smiled and singing with all of his heart.

_How many bags you packed, just to take him back?_

_Tell me that how many either ors_

_But no more if you let me inside your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

Justin went to Adeline and grinned he sang to her.

_Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you_

_I'm coming for you_

Justin cuddled her and continued to sing.

_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine in this world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth_

_That's what I'm gonna do, if you tell me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February_

_Not one of 'em spent with you_

_How many dinner dates, set dinner plates_

_And he didn't even touch his food?_

_How many photographs I saw you taping back_

_Tell me that you couldn't see an open door_

_But no more, if you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you_

_I'm coming for you_

_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine in this world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth_

_That's what I'm gonna do, if you tell me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Justin walked toward Adeline and looked at her with serious face

_I can fix your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you believe, yeah_

_I just wanna set one girl free to fall, free to fall_

_She's free to fall, fall in love with me_

_Her heart locked, and know what_

_I got the key_

_I'll take her and leave the world one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(One less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth_

_That's what I'm gonna do, if you tell me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, ond less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl _

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth_

_That's what I'm gonna do, if you tell me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

"Only you Ad."Justin giggled. The crowd went wild and Adeline hugged him tight.

_Flashback_

_Justin just wanted to go home from school when he saw some girl curled into ball in the corner. Justin tapped her shoulder lightly._

"_Hey, are you okay?"Justin asked worriedly. The girl looked up. Justin realized that she was Adeline from h__is__ class._

"_I'm fine, just leave me alone."Adeline whispered. Her face was terrible._

"_I can't leave you, tell me what's wrong?"Justin sat down beside her._

"_My boyfriend broke up with me."_

"_Oh...tell me everything about it."Justin said._

"_He said he love__d__ me all the time, but he never show__ed__ it. He even never touch__ed__ his food when we went to dinner. He always texted someone and when I asked who it is he said it's none of your business, on valentine he didn't give me anything...And at Christmas yesterday...he broke up with me and kissed a girl in front of me..."Adeline broke down. She cried._

_Justin looked at her sadly. He hugged her made her shock. Justin rubbed her back gently._

"_It's gonna be okay, I will be your best friend. And I'm sure you will find another guy. But for now, cry."Adeline nodded and cried harder while Justin continue__d__ to rub her back gently._

_After 10 minutes Adeline pulled away and smiled thankfully to Justin. She stood up and he stood up too._

"_You're Justin right? Thank you so much for comforting me."Adeline smiled._

"_You're welcome, and you're Adeline right? Do you want to be my best friend? You can tell me all about your problems. I promise I will be there for you."Justin grinned._

"_Thanks again Justin. I'm really appreciating it."Adeline kissed his cheek and left Justin blushing madly._

**There's chapter 4! Do you guys like it? Review everyone!**

**XOXO**

**Adeline :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for a wonderful reviews. This is chapter 5! Enjoy everyone! :D**

Chapter 5: Break a Leg

Justin was getting ready at backstage to perform at Texas with Adeline on his side waiting for Taylor to call him to the stage.

"I'm nervous Ad."Justin said nervously.

"Of course you are Justin, everyone get nervous."Adeline comforted him.

"But what if I'm mess up? What if I forget the lyrics? What if I fall? What if―"

Adeline put her finger on his lips. "Ssh...You're gonna be okay."

"Everyone please welcome my best friend Justin Bieber!"

"Oh no, I'm scare."Justin said.

"Trust me, you'll do great."Adeline tapped his shoulder.

"Thanks Ad."Justin smiled.

"You're welcome."Adeline smiled back.

"Hey Justin, break a leg."Taylor suddenly appeared.

"Thanks Taylor, wish me luck guys."Justin waved.

"Okay guys, do you want to see Justin Bieber?"The host shouted.

"YES!"The crowd went wild.

"Okay, when I say Justin you say Bieber, okay? Justin!"

"Bieber!"

"Justin!"

"Bieber!"

Justin grabbed the microphone nervously as the music from One Time started. Justin went to the stage running, the crowd cheered for him and in the middle of the stage he tripped but he kept singing.

"Is he okay?"Adeline asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine."Taylor replied. They kept watching him from backstage. In the middle of the song they realized there's something wrong with Justin's voice.

"What's wrong with his voice?"Taylor asked.

"I don't know, oh no. I hope he's alright."Adeline looked at him worriedly.

The song kept going on and when it finished Justin said thank you and walked to the backstage with one leg.

When he arrived Adeline and Taylor asked him immediately.

"What happened to your leg Justin?"Adeline and Taylor asked in unison.

"I don't know it's hurt so much. I think it's broken."Justin winced.

"Come here."Adeline approached him and Justin put his arm around her. She helped him walk and put him down slowly on the couch.

"Um Justin, I'm gotta go to the stage again. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'm fine Taylor, just go."Justin replied.

"Okay."Taylor went away.

"Are you okay Justin?"Adeline sat down next to him.

"Not really, my leg is hurt so much."Justin replied.

"Aw...let me see."Adeline pinned his right leg slowly with her finger made him winced. "Yup, it's broken. You gotta go to the hospital; I will call your Mom to come here."

"No! I don't want to bother her to come all over from Canada."Justin refused.

"But Justin you need someone to take care of you."Adeline sighed.

"I got you."Justin said.

"An adult."

"Taylor is an adult."Justin crossed his hand like a little child.

"Yes she is, but Justin you need someone who's not busy like Taylor."

"Don't call my Mom Ad. Please..."Justin gave her his cutest puppy dog face.

"Ugh! You know I can't resist that! Fine I won't call your Mom. But you still need to go to the hospital."Adeline said seriously.

"Of course! Thank you so much Ad!"Justin hugged her.

"You're welcome. You're like a 4 years old boy Justin."Adeline rubbed his head gently.

"But I'm cute 4 years old boy!"Justin grinned when they pulled away.

"Yes, you are cute."Adeline shook her head to saw her boyfriend's behavior.

"Yay! You said I'm cute! I'm cute! I'm cute!"Justin was doing the happy dance with one leg.

"Justin! Stop! You will get hurt!"Adeline stood up and stood in front of him tried to stopped him happy dancing.

"I'm cute! You said I'm cute! I'm a cute boy! Muahahaha!"Justin tripped. Adeline shocked but successfully catched him and they fell to the floor.

"Oops."Justin grinned innocently.

"Yeah, oops."Adeline rolled her eyes and crossed her hand. Adeline slowly got up and helped Justin again to sit down on the couch. She stood up afterwards and walked away.

"Ad! Where are you going?"Justin asked confusedly as he stood up and approached her with one leg. Justin tapped her shoulder made her turned around. Justin hissed when he saw her crying.

"Wha-What? Why are you crying?"Justin asked worriedly as he wiped her tears.

"I'm really worried about you and you just making fun of me."

"Aw...Ad, I'm not making fun of you. I'm really sorry please stop crying."Justin wiped her tears again.

"But promise you will never do that again."

"I promise and I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Um...Ad."

"Huh? What?"

"Fyi standing with one leg is really tired."

"Oh! Sorry I'm forgotten. Come here."Justin circled his hand around her and sat down again. Justin sighed in relive.

After a while Taylor appeared again.

"Hey Justin, the concert is done. We need to get you to the hospital."Taylor said as she drank the bottle on her hand.

"My leg is become big."Justin lifted his leg up.

"Yeah...you like a weirdo."Adeline said.

"Ad!"

"Haha. Kidding Justin, you're still handsome."Justin smiled.

"I'm hungry."Justin rubbed his belly.**(A/N: Oh, fyi they are in the bus right now, Taylor is on the other bus)**

"Let me see what we've got."Adeline stood up and opened the refrigerator. "Tadaa! We got ice cream and...Another ice cream!"

"I don't like ice cream. Can you cook something?"Justin asked.

"Well, there's spaghetti in here. Do you want me to cook it?"

"Yes! I want to taste your food."Justin smirked.

"Okay then."

"Hmm...Smell good...what kind of spaghetti do you make?"Justin appeared behind her shoulder.

"Bolognaise, can you just uh...GO AWAY!"Adeline said sternly.

"But I want to try too."Justin whined. "Here, let me."Justin grabbed the spoon from her and stirred the spaghetti. His hand slipped and touched the pan. Justin dropped the spoon and jumping around.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!"

"I told you to go away."Adeline grabbed his hand and poured to the cold water. Justin felt a little relax.

"Thanks."Justin said.

"You're welcome. Now, sit!"Adeline pointed at the couch. Justin looked down and jumped with one leg and sat down on the couch. Justin looked at her with puppy dog face. Adeline turned around and frowned. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can try again."

"Yay!"Justin stood up and jumping excitedly to her. She gave him the spoon and he stirred it again.

"Be careful Justin."

"I will."Justin looked at the pan with sparkles on his eyes and stirred it faster and faster.

"Justin! Stop!"

"Okay."Justin gave her the spoon and stepped aside.

"It's finish, now let's eat."

"Yay!"Justin sat down sweetly on the couch. Adeline sat down next to him and gave him the plate.

"Look good."Justin said and started to eat.

"What do you think?"Adeline asked curiously. Justin gave her a thumb up with full mouth and ate again.

"Good then."Adeline smiled and ate too.

After they finished they just cuddled each other on the bed when his phone rang. Justin picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Justin, I'm Jake. I want to tell you that I'm already decided that we will release your album."

"Really? My own album?"Justin asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you deserve it kiddo. Tomorrow you and Taylor will go to Los Angeles right? We will record your songs."Jake explained.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!"Justin said happily.

"You're welcome kiddo. Now, get some sleep."Jake hanged up.

"Can you believe it Ad? I will release my own album!"Justin said excitedly.

"Really? AAAH! That's great Justin! Congratulations!"Adeline hugged him.

"Thank you! Now, let get some sleep."Justin said.

"Okay, I will sleep at the upper bunch."Adeline climbed up and leaned down when they wanted to close her eyes, Justin called her.

"Ad."

"Hmph?"

"I'm scare."

"Scare of what?"Adeline asked confusedly.

"I'm scare that what if the fame got into my head? And our relationship? I'm sure I will be busy. You have to get back to school and we won't see each other very often."

"I'm sure you will stay down to earth Justin because you're Justin. And about our relationship it's going to be okay. I promise you. Now, sleep."

"Okay, good night Ad. I love you."

"Love you too Justin, Night."Adeline closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**So do you guys like this chapter? Please give me more review so I can make this story more more better 4 u guys...:D So, review please.**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My World

"So what's the name of your album?"Fred asked when they came out from the meeting room.

"I don't know yet."Justin answered.

Justin walked out the Hollywood Records and saw Adeline already waiting for him. Adeline turned around and smiled when she saw Justin.

"Hey Justin, how's the meeting?"Adeline asked.

"It's fantastic. I'm so excited for my new album."Justin grinned.

"I'm sure it will sell more than 100.000 copies."Adeline said.

"No way."Justin replied in disbelief.

"Way, wanna bet?"Adeline smirked.

"No thanks."

"So, what's songs that will be on this album?"Adeline asked.

"Well...One Time, obviously. Favourite Girl, One Less Lonely Girl, Love Me and the other I don't know yet."Justin explained.

"Love Me? I never heard that song before."

"It's just finished yesterday, so yeah..."Justin scrached the back of his head.

"What's that song about?"Adeline asked.

"Well about this some girl..."Justin smirked.

"And who is this girl?"Adeline played along.

"Well, her name start with A, she's a 14 years old girl that I love so much."Justin smirked.

"That's definately me."Adeline smiled.

"Yeah you right! 100 for Adeline!"Justin yelled and they laughed.

"AHHH!"Justin and Adeline turned around and saw bunch of girls looked at Justin like they wanted to eat him. Justin shudered just to thought about that.

"You're Justin Bieber! Can I have your autograph?"One girl with blonde hair asked.

"Uh...sure."Justin grabbed the paper and the pen from her and signed it. That girl screamed excitedly. After some autograph signing they went back to the hotel. They just chilled out at Justin's room right now.

"What's the condition of your leg Justin?"Adeline asked.

"It's better I think. Thanks for asking."Justin smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm bored..."Adeline said.

"Yeah, me too. Oh! I know what we can do!"Justin smirked and looked at her.

"What?"

"This."Justin leaned forward when their lips just wanted to touch each other the door flung opened made them jumped and turned to the door and shocked to see Max, Justin's brother and Amanda, Justin's Mom.

"Max? Mom? Wha-what are you doing here?"Justin asked confusedly.

"Well, I saw you on the E! News that you got hurt and you will realese your new album. And you didn't tell us?"Amanda said.

"Um...I forgot...haha-haha."Justin laughed nervously. Amanda gave him the look and Justin gulped.

"What's up little brother? I miss you!"Max pushed his shoulder lightly. Justin cleaned his shoulder immediately made him get offended and hit him with the pillow.

"Ad! Help me!"Justin hid behind her. Adeline laughed.

"Adeline, step aside."Max glared.

"I don' t scare of you and I won't let you to hurt Justin."Adeline said.

"Aw...Justin get a girl to protect him...how cute...but not cute enough."Max pulled his hand. Justin screamed like a little girl and ran away of course with one leg. Adeline just shook her head and gave up.

"Ad! He's so mean to me!"Justin got back and faked a tear.

"Ssh, Max apologize!"Adeline said sternly.

"Sorry little brother."Max messed his hair.

"My hair!"Justin looked at the mirror worriedly.

"You such a girl."Max shook his head.

"Shut up!"Justin shouted.

"Boys! Stop fighting!"Amanda shouted can't held her temper anymore.

"But Mom!"Justin and Max shouted in unison.

"No but!"

"Okay..."Justin and Max said. Adeline giggled.

"Hey Justin, can you sing Love Me for me?"Adeline asked.

"Sure."Justin smiled. Adeline gave him the guitar and he started to sing.

_Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh (It's JB)_

_My friend say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

_Cuz honestly, the truth is that you know I never leavin'_

_Cuz you're my angel that sent from above_

_Baby you can do no wrong _

_My money is yours _

_Give you little more because I _

_love ya, love ya_

_With me girl is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_Promise my dear put nothin' _

_above ya, above ya_

_Chorus:_

_Love me Love me say that you love me_

_Fool me fool me _

_Oh, how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me_

_Love me Love me say that you love me_

_Fool me fool me _

_Oh, how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me_

_People try to tell me but I still_

_Refuse to listen_

'_Cuz they don't get to spend time with you_

_A minute with you is worth_

_more than_

_A thousand days without your _

_Love_

_Oh your love, ohhh_

_Baby you can do no wrong _

_My money is yours _

_Give you little more because I _

_love ya, love ya_

_With me girl is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_Promise my dear put nothin' _

_above ya, above ya_

_Chorus 2x_

_My heart is blind, but I don't care_

_Cuz when I'm with you,_

_Everything has dissapeared_

_And everytime I hold you near_

_I never wanna let you go (Ohhh)_

_Chorus 2x_

"Your voice is like a girl."Max said.

"Shut up! What do you think Ad?"Justin looked at her.

"I think it's fantastic, that song is amazing."Adeline replied. Justin grinned.

Justin just finished recorded his 4 songs and he been asking to made 4 more songs.

"Hey Ad, how is your life?"Justin suddenly asked.

"Huh?"Adeline looked at him confusely.

"Is it good or bad?"Justin asked.

"It's fantastic, and you're the best have ever happen in my life. My world is perfect with you."Adeline smiled.

"That's it!"Justin yelled.

"What's it?"

"The name of the album! My World. My songs are my world. You're genius! Thanks."Justin pecked her cheek and went inside to the Hollywood Records again. Adeline shook her head and followed him.

**Hey guys...I know this chapter suck...I have a writer block so yeah...But I promise the next chapter will be better so review please...**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Can't Imagine Life Without U

Adeline already went back to her school and Justin was been busy for his new album. Adeline glided the door to her class and saw Nate and Claire already there.

"Hey guys!"Adeline greeted them.

"Adeline!"Nate said happily.

"Hey Nate, I'm back."Adeline sat down on her seat and put down her bag. She looked at Justin's seat sadly and sighed.

"Hey, you okay girl?"Claire asked concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks."Adeline smiled weakly.

School hasn't been the same without Justin.

-After School-

"Hey Adeline, can I hang out at your house?"Nate asked.

"Sure."Adeline smiled. Nate smiled back.

They arrived at her house and went to her room.

"So, what are we gonna do?"Nate asked looking around the room.

"I don't know."Adeline replied.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm here, just forget about that guy."Nate leaned forward.

"What do you mean Nate? Stay away."Adeline leaned backward.

"Come on Ad."

"Don't call me that!"Adeline glared at him.

"Ad..."Nate said softly and kissed her. Adeline saw Justin's face on Nate's and she kissed him back.

Justin's POV

Guess what? I'm on my way to Ad's house right now. I wanted to suprise her. I'm sure she will happy to see me and I brought a 2 dozen of red roses with me. I'm good or what? Haha. I rang the bell but after a few minutes no one answered it and when I opened it, the door was not lock so I came in and went upstairs to her room.

I stood in front of her room and took a deep breath. I opened the door and my smile faded. I can't believe my eyes. Ad and Nate were making out with each other. I dropped the flowers and tears ran down to my cheek. Ad and Nate turned around and shocked to see me. Especially Ad, Ad. Adeline Rise Amstrong. The one that I'm really love cheating on me with my best friend. I can't believe it. Busted huh?

I shook my head in disappointment and went away.

"Justin! Wait!"I heard her voice but I kept walking.

-End of Justin's POV-

Adeline's POV

When Nate kissed me I saw Justin's face and kissed him back. After a few minutes I heard the door opened and I pulled away and turned around. I widened my eyes. Justin stood there with tears on his cheek. He shook his head in disappointment and went away.

"Justin! Wait!"I chased him.

-End of Adeline's POV-

Justin's POV(Again :D)

I ran downstairs and kept hearing her voice calling at my name. I ignored her and kept running. But I guess she caught me and pulled my hand. I turned around and looked at her sadly.

"Justin...I..."She said nervously.

"What? What do you want to say Ad? You're cheating on me! And with who? Nate! My best friend! How dare you? I thought you love me!"I yelled at her and more more tears started to come down from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Justin...I'm sorry."She apologized and started to cry. It was hurt me to saw her like this but she was cheating on me. It was hurt me. Very much. And she think apologize can solve this? I don't think so.

"Just apologize can't solve this Ad! You lied to me! First you said. It's okay Justin, I'm sure our relationship will be alright. Second you said I love you so much Justin and I will never leave you. And what's happen? I just went away for a week and BAM! You're cheating on me!"I insulted her.

"But Justin I can explain―"

"Explain what? You're in love with Nate now? I'm not good anymore? We're over Ad!"I said and ran outside.

-End of Justin's POV-

Adeline looked at the door with hurt and tears started to come down to her cheek. Nate looked at her sadly and tapped her shoulder. Adeline turned around and glared at him.

"Leave me alone! It's all because of you!"Adeline went to her room and slammed the door. Hard.

Justin and Taylor had an interview today. The interview went bad. Justin didn't talk at all. He just stared blankly at the floor.

"Now the performance from Justin Bieber!"

Justin looked at his guitar and strummed it gently and started to sing with all of his heart.

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air_

_And I fall in love with you all over again_

_Ooh,__You're the light that feeds the sun in my world_

_I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl_

_Out of all the things in life that I could fear_

_The only thing that would hurt me if you weren't here_

_Whoaa..._

_Chorus:_

_I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation_

_Do you understand what I'm sayin'?_

_Girl, without you I'm lost _

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_Between me and love_

_You're the common denominator_

_Oh(Oh)Oh(Oh)Ohh oh(oh)_

_You're the common denominator_

_Before your love was low_

_Playin' girl was my high_

_You changed the game now _

_I put my card to the side,__ayyy_

_When broken heart rise up to say love is a lie_

_You and I will stand to be multiplied, yeah_

_Out of all the things in life that I could fear, yeah_

_The only thing that would hear if you weren't here, here, here_

_Yeah,yeah_

_Back to chorus_

Justin sang the next verse and looked at the camera with teary eyes.

_I can't imagine life without your touch_

_Every kiss that you give, you fill me up_

_And through all the heart aching_

_Jealous female hatin'_

_I'm hold it down for you, you, oh, whoaa (I don't wanna go back)_

_Back to chorus_

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air_

_And I fall in love with you all over again_

"Why are cheated on me Ad?"Justin whispered.

The audience clapped their hand very loud and Justin bowed down and went to the backstage. When he met Taylor, she looked at him with concern. Justin just smiling weakly at her. Taylor went to the stage to perform. Justin leaned in front of the wall and looked at her.

She sang _Forever and Always_ with piano. Justin stared at her amazed.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was Tuesday when I caught your eyes_

_We caught on something_

_I hold on to the night, you looked me in the eyes_

_And told me you love me_

_Were you just kidding cause it seems to me?_

Justin thought deeply. Was Ad doesn't mean it me when she said she love me?

_This thing is breaking down,__we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened please, tell me_

_Cause one second it was perfect when you're walking out the door_

Justin tears started to run down again and he covered his face with one hand. He sat down on the corner and crying until his tears was dry.

Adeline looked at the TV and covered her mouth and started to cry.

"Oh, honey what's wrong?"Hailey asked concern when she saw her daughter crying and sat down next to her.

"I'm hurting him Mom! I'm terrible! Justin was hurt so bad!"Adeline yelled with teary eyes.

"What are you doing to make him hurt?"Hailey asked.

"I cheated on him. With Nate."

"What? Adeline, why were you do that? You love him right?"Hailey asked.

"I do Mom! I love him so much! But I just miss him so much! And when I looked at Nate I saw his face and I kissed him and he saw and broke up with me! He made me a song and his face was terrible."Adeline cried louder.

"Aw, honey. Just give him some time. I'm sure it will be alright."Hailey hugged her and rubbed her back slowly.

"I don't know Mom...I don't know if he can ever forgive me. I can't leave without him Mom. I love him, so much."

"Just give him some time..."

**Hey guys, that's chapter 7. It's so sad...I know many of you will hate Adeline. But, don't worry the will get back 2gether soon so, just wait**** and that songs are Common Denominator by Justin Bieber and Forever and Always by Taylor Swift(Piano version) I heard it's about Joe Jonas****...:D Please give me more review...**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Justin's behaviour

Adeline glided the door of her school and shocked to see Justin sat down on his seat. When he saw her, he gave her a cold look. Adeline looked down and sat down next to him.

"Justin, I―"

"Excuse me, who are you? And why are you talking to me? I don't know who you are."Justin stood up. Adeline bit her lips to stop her from crying.

"Hey Cole, can you change seat with me? This girl is pissing me off."Justin said to the blonde boy.

"Uh, sure."Cole said and sat down next to her. Justin smirked at her and sat down on Cole's seat. Adeline looked down and tears started to run down. Justin looked at her concern.

'Am I to harsh to her? No Justin, she does deserve it.' Justin thought and shook his head.

"Haah...my life is so peaceful without one annoying girl."Justin said loudly made Adeline stood up and went outside the class. Claire and Nate glared at him. Justin glared back at Nate and focused his attention to the teacher who just came in.

Adeline went to her house with blank face and she went to the kitchen. She searched for something. When she found it she lifted it and smiled. She went to the bathroom and lifted the knife and cut her wrist. She winced in pain and blood started to run down. Adeline put down the knife and smiled satisfied. She cleaned it with the towel and hid it.

She went to her room and laid down after a few minutes she fell asleep.

"_Justin, please forgive me..."Adeline pleaded._

"_No, you hurt me Ad. So bad."Justin looked at her sadly._

"_Please, give me another change."_

"_No, once a cheater always a cheater. I hate you Ad. I don't want to see you again."Justin walked away. Adeline chased him and Justin got hit by a car. _

"_Justin!"_

Adeline woke up with sweats all over her body. She looked around panicly and grabbed her jacket and went to Justin's house. She climbed to the Justin's bedroom window and opened it slowly. Justin was a light sleeper and he woke up immediately when he heard noise. He sat down and shocked to see his ex with relive face when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?"Justin asked coldly.

"I, I...I just want to...Uh..."She said nervously.

"Just go away, and are you crazy? Why are you wearing a jacket the weather is hot."Justin walked toward her and wanted to take off her jacket when she moved backward and held her wrist.

"What the hell? I'm just care about you! What's wrong with your wrist, anyway?"Justin wanted to grab her wrist but she moved backward again and looked at him scarily. Justin looked at her suspiciously and narrowed his eyes.

"Let me see."Justin moved forward and Adeline ran and jumped to the first floor from the window. Justin shocked and peeked to the window and sighed relive when he saw her that she was okay.

Adeline ran to her house holding her wrist. Justin looked at her confusedly. 'What's she hiding from me?'Justin thought curiously.

Adeline shocked when she arrived at her house he turned right and saw Justin making out with other girl. She cried once again and ran to the bathroom and she cut her wrist again after it was bleeding she put down the knife and washed it and she hid the towel again.

Justin was playing play station 3 when his Mom called him.

"Hey Justin, can you do me a favor?"Amanda asked.

"Yeah, sure Mom."Justin turned around and paused his game.

"Can you give this cake to Hailey? Adeline's Mom?"Amanda said.

"Uh, sure."Justin replied unsure and stood up. He took the cake and went to Adeline's house.

When he arrived he rang the bell. After a few minutes Hailey appeared and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Justin, are you looking for Adeline?"

"Actually no, I'm looking for you. My Mom wants me to give this to you."Justin gave her the cake.

"Oh, thank you so much. Do you want to come in?"

"Well, can I use the bathroom for a minute?"Justin asked.

"Sure, just go. You know where it is right? Next to Adeline's bedroom."

"Yeah, I know."Justin went downstairs and went to the bathroom. After he finished he washed his hand and the towel under the wasteful made him curious so he grabbed it and widened his eyes when he saw so many blood on it.

Justin ran outside and opened Adeline's bedroom slowly. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and a little tear on the side of her eye. He walked toward her slowly and pulled up her left sleeved and widened his eyes. His legs felt weak and he fell to the floor. He was never been felt so guilty until today.

Adeline, the girl he loves cut herself because of him. His body was shaking so hard and tears started to run down to his cheek.

"Justin, why are you doing this to me?"Adeline mumbled made Justin looked at her sadly and stood up. He walked toward her and caressed her cheek slowly.

"I'm sorry Ad, I'm really am. I'm doing this to you. I'm such a jerk. I'm really sorry. I love you Ad."Justin kissed her forehead gently and wiped his tears. Justin laid down beside her and pecked her lips and closed his eyes.

Adeline opened her eyes slowly and shocked to see Justin's face in front of her. She caressed his cheek slowly.

"Justin, is this really you?"

Justin opened his eyes and smiled gently.

"Yeah Ad, it's me."

"You call me Ad."Adeline wiped her tears.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Ad! I make you miserable."Justin sat down and looked at her ashamed of himself. Adeline sat down too and looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean? I'm the one who make you miserable."Adeline said and realized something she looked at her wrist and she finally understood.

"You saw?"Adeline whispered.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Ad. I made you do this. I'm such a jerk!"Justin yelled.

"No Justin! Don't blame yourself. I never hate you. I always love you. I'm just..."

"Ssh, I know. Your heart was shatter because of my behavior and I'm really sorry. I love you Ad."Justin kissed her forehead gently.

"You-You do? I thought you hate me?"

"No Ad, I was hurt. But I can't stop loving you."Justin hugged her. Adeline hugged him back and cried on his chest. Justin rubbed the back of her head gently.

After she calmed down Justin smiled at her.

"So, we're good?"Adeline asked nervously.

"We're good."Justin grinned.

"Oh! Thank you so much Justin! I swear I will never cheating on you again!"Adeline pecked his lips made him grinned wider.

"Good, because I will never forgive you if you ever do that again."

"Okay sir, by the way. I'm wondering why you are back here. Don't you been busy for your new album?"Adeline asked.

"Well, about that...Because of my behavior I've been asked to relax at home. So, yeah..."Justin scratched the back of his head.

"But it doesn't matter. I can meet you."Adeline smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I love you Ad."Justin kissed her head.

"I love you too Justin."Adeline smiled at him and snuggled to his chest.

"You are my favourite girl."Justin said and Adeline grinned.

**That's chapter 8! What do you think? Review please!**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Next Big Thing

Today Justin and Adeline went to the Madison Town Square to buy Justin's album that will be release at midnight. Justin looked around in aw, there were so many people and he can't believe his eyes. Too much screaming girls.

"Can you believe Ad? There are so many people here. Oh my gosh."Justin said in disbelief.

"Yeah Justin they come here to buy your CD."Adeline smiled proudly at him.

"Yeah..."

When they got out from the car they guarded by police. Justin was jumping around and said thank you to all the fans. When they arrived at the store Justin looked at the guy who work there with sparks in his eyes. They guy was smiling at him and gave him the CD. Justin grabbed the CD and looked at it proudly.

"Look Ad, my first CD. Look there's me."Justin pointed at the CD.

"Yeah, and you're so cool..."Adeline looked at CD dreamily.

"Hey kiddo!"Justin and Adeline turned around and saw three teens.

"Hey! And who are you?"Justin scratched the back o his head.

"You didn't remember us? How could you?"The black haired teen yelled.

"You know them Justin? Oh my god!"Adeline said excitedly.

"You know them? How?"Justin asked confusedly.

"Of course I know them, they're the Jonas Brothers!"Adeline yelled.

"Oh, now I remember."Justin said.

"And who might this be? The famous Adeline?"Joe smiled flirty at her and Justin glared at him and turned to Adeline when she blushed after Joe shook her hand and didn't pull away. Justin pulled Adeline away from him immediately.

Joe just shrugged it of. Adeline turned to Nick and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I'm Adeline nice to meet you."Adeline gave her hand. Nick smiled warmly and shook his hand.

"I'm Nick, nice to meet you too."

"You're cuter in person."Adeline praised him.

"Thank you."Nick smiled. Justin cleared his throat and when Adeline turned at him, he gave her a death glare. Adeline gulped.

"I'm sorry."Adeline whispered and looked down.

"I'm Kevin."Kevin smiled. Adeline smiled back and shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Adeline."

"Now, when the chit chat was over let's leave."Justin pulled her hand.

"Hey, but we come here to buy your CD!"Joe yelled made Justin stopped and turned to him. He smiled fakely.

"Oh..." Justin said. Joe grinned. "Thank you then, let's go Ad."

"I will see you again Adeline!"Joe yelled made Justin angrier and pulled her hand faster. Justin can't went through so he thought a evil plan and yelled.

"HEY EVERYONE! THERE'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!"The fans turned their attention to them and screamed. Justin smirked and went to the car.

"Justin, it's hurt."Adeline winced in pain. Justin ignored her and went in to the car. Justin's face looked like a monster right now.

"I hate you Ad."Justin whispered. Adeline gasped.

"You didn't mean that right?"

"I mean it. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"Justin hit her chest slowly.

"Ow! Justin stop!"Adeline held his hand. "I know you're jealous, but can you stop acting like a child?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm acting like a child then. Maybe you prefer Joe than me because he's twenty, oh! He's an adult not like me!"Justin said sarcastically.

"Justin, I'm sorry...forgive me."Adeline put her best puppy dog face.

"Huh!"Justin crossed his hand and looked away.

"Justin please...stop acting like this."Adeline pleaded. "Justin..."

"I'm jealous Ad, why were you always so close to another guy to make me jealous?"Justin looked at her with teary eyes.

"Aw... Justin. I'm sorry, and you know I'm only love you and nobody else. And FYI I'm just adore Joe because I'm his fan that's all."Adeline wiped his tears.

"Really?"Adeline nodded. Justin smiled.

"And I love you Ad. Forever and Always."Justin pecked her cheek.

"Are you sure?"Adeline asked.

"What?"

"About the **Forever and Always **thing."Adeline narrowed her eyes.

"I promise, do you remember my song, you'll be my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)."Justin sang and grinned. Adeline smiled back.

Justin was in the middle interview right now. He was in a better mood and smiled a lot. Tomorrow is his birthday and he was so excited and curious what Ad wil gave him.

I: So Justin, you're 15 years old right?

J: Yeah, that's right I'm healthy 15 years old boy! Hahaha

I: You sound cheerful today, the last interview you were crying what happened? All your fans asked.

J: Yeah, about that...Well, you see I just broke up with my girlfriend so yeah, I'm just so sad so I cried...

I: So, you told me that you're single right now?

J: No! *laughs* I got back with her.

I: How so?

_Flashback_

_Justin was playing play station 3 when his Mom called him._

"_Hey Justin, can you do me a favor?"Amanda asked._

"_Yeah, sure Mom."Justin turned around and paused his game._

"_Can you give this cake to Hailey? Adeline's Mom?"Amanda said._

"_Uh, sure."Justin replied unsure and stood up. He took the cake and went to Adeline's house._

_When he arrived he rang the bell. After a few minutes Hailey appeared and smiled warmly at him._

"_Hey Justin, are you looking for Adeline?"_

"_Actually no, I'm looking for you. My Mom wants me to give this to you."Justin gave her the cake._

"_Oh, thank you so much. Do you want to come in?"_

"_Well, can I use the bathroom for a minute?"Justin asked._

"_Sure, just go. You know where it is right? Next to Adeline's bedroom."_

"_Yeah, I know."Justin went downstairs and went to the bathroom. After he finished he washed his hand and the towel under the wasteful made him curious so he grabbed it and widened his eyes when he saw so many blood on it._

_Justin ran outside and opened Adeline's bedroom slowly. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and a little tear on the side of her eye. He walked toward her slowly and pulled up her left sleeved and widened his eyes. His legs felt weak and he fell to the floor. He was never been felt so guilty until today._

_Adeline, the girl he loves cut herself because of him. His body was shaking so hard and tears started to run down to his cheek. _

"_Justin, why are you doing this to me?"Adeline mumbled made Justin looked at her sadly and stood up. He walked toward her and caressed her cheek slowly._

"_I'm sorry Ad, I'm really am. I'm doing this to you. I'm such a jerk. I'm really sorry. I love you Ad."Justin kissed her forehead gently and wiped his tears. Justin laid down beside her and pecked her lips and closed his eyes._

_Adeline opened her eyes slowly and shocked to see Justin's face in front of her. She caressed his cheek slowly._

"_Justin, is this really you?"_

_Justin opened his eyes and smiled gently._

"_Yeah Ad, it's me."_

"_You call me Ad."Adeline wiped her tears._

"_Yeah, I'm really sorry Ad! I make you miserable."Justin sat down and looked at her ashamed of himself. Adeline sat down too and looked at him confusedly._

"_What do you mean? I'm the one who make you miserable."Adeline said and realized something she looked at her wrist and she finally understood._

"_You saw?"Adeline whispered._

"_Yeah...I'm sorry Ad. I made you do this. I'm such a jerk!"Justin yelled._

"_No Justin! Don't blame yourself. I never hate you. I always love you. I'm just..."_

"_Ssh, I know. Your heart was shatter because of my behavior and I'm really sorry. I love you Ad."Justin kissed her forehead gently._

"_You-You do? I thought you hate me?"_

"_No Ad, I was hurt. But I can't stop loving you."Justin hugged her. Adeline hugged him back and cried on his chest. Justin rubbed the back of her head gently._

_After she calmed down Justin smiled at her._

"_So, we're good?"Adeline asked nervously._

"_We're good."Justin grinned._

"_Oh! Thank you so much Justin! I swear I will never cheating on you again!"Adeline pecked his lips made him grinned wider._

"_Good, because I will never forgive you if you ever do that again."_

"_Okay sir, by the way. I'm wondering why you are back here. Don't you been busy for your new album?"Adeline asked._

"_Well, about that...Because of my behavior I've been asked to relax at home. So, yeah..."Justin scratched the back of his head._

"_But it doesn't matter. I can meet you."Adeline smiled._

"_Yeah, you're right. I love you Ad."Justin kissed her head._

"_I love you too Justin."Adeline smiled at him and snuggled to his chest._

"_You are my favourite girl."Justin said and Adeline grinned._

J: Well, it's kinda personal *grins*

I: Oh, too bad so you're not single. And your girlfriend name is Adeline right?

J: Yeah, that's her.

I: Many of your songs are about her right?

J: Right, I'm just love to make songs about her *smiles*

I: You really like her are you?

J: Not just like, I love her with all my heart and Ad if you watch this. I want to say I love you so much and never leave you and always by your side get it? Because you're my one less lonely girl and my favourite girl. *winks at the camera*

I: Aw...that's Justin Bieber everybody! And I will see you next week with another teen sensation Miley Cyrus.

"And we're out!" Justin stood up and went backstage. His phone rang with Ad's ringtone he smiled when he saw her name and picked up.

"Hey beautiful, miss me already?"

"Yes I do Justin, I'm not seeing you for 1 week. And I watched your interview. It's kinda cheesy."

"I don't care, because it's true."

"Aw...Justin is so sweet...oh! That guy is soooooo cuteeeee..."

"Ad."Justin said huskily with a killing aura.

"Haha, sorry bad habit. I just like to see you jealous like this. That's mean you love me so much."Adeline giggled.

"I do love you, but stop doing that. Oh! There's Selena Gomez! She's so cutee! Oh my god!"

"Justin!"Adeline whined.

"Ha! Now you're the jealous one! Hahahahahaha!"Justin laughed.

"Whatever Justin, and it's not funny."

"Yeah, it's not. But you're kinda cute too when you are jealous."

"Thanks..."

"And do you remember there's something special tomorrow?"Justin smirked.

"And what is that? Um...I don't know what's it?"

"Ad!"

"Haha...Of course I know! It's my Justin birthday. But can we meet tomorrow?"

"Of course! I will come home for my birthday."

"Great! Love you Justin! Bye!"Adeline leaned a kiss on the phone.

"Love you too Ad! I'll see you tomorrow baby."Justin kissed her back and hanged up. He walked outside the building as he sang.

"Love me, love me say that you love me. Fool me, fool me oh, how you do me."

**That's chapter 9! Tell me what you think? The next chapter will be Justin's birthday...I wonder what Ad will give him? I don't know yet either...Haha...Reviews guys! That will make me so happy.**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two is better than one

Justin grinned brightly when he arrived in front of his house. He opened the door and yelled.

"I'm home!"He heard someone was running and suddenly he fell to the floor.

"Welcome home Justin! I miss you so much!"Adeline said and hugged him tight.

"Wow... Ad, you're heavy."

"Sorry, I'm just miss you so much."Adeline grinned and stood up, she cleaned herself and smiled at Justin.

"I miss you too Ad, so..."Justin smirked.

"What?"Adeline teased.

"Ad..."Justin whined.

"Haha, sorry. Happy birthday Justin, I hope you will grow up and be a good boy and have a long life."Adeline kissed his cheek. "And last but not least..."

"Yeah?"

"I hope you will grow taller."Adeline laughed.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, I hope we will never fight and our relationship will last forever."Adeline smiled.

"Aw...Ad..."Justin rubbed her cheek and when he wanted to kiss her someone was shouting.

"My son was home! Max!"Amanda yelled made Justin groaned and Adeline giggled.

"So my brother was home..."Max ruined his hair again.

"My hair! Max stop ruining my cool hair!"Justin said annoyingly.

"So, where's my present?"Justin said eagerly when they at Justin's room.

"Uh, I made you a song?"Adeline said nervously.

"You made me a song? Wow! Ad! Sing it please!"Justin said excitedly.

"I will, if you sing it with me."Adeline whispered.

"Okay, sure. Where's the lyric?"Adeline gave the paper and she grabbed his guitar. "I don't know that you can play guitar."

"I asked Max to teach me."Adeline said and he nodded in understanding. Adeline strummed the guitar and he started to sing.**(A/N: The song is Two Is Better Than One by Boys like Girls just imagine they're sing it like Taylor and Boys Like Girls :D)**

_I remember what you wore on that first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

"_Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Justin looked at her in amazed her voice was beautiful and their voice was perfect together.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift it away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first da__y_

_You came into my life and I thought "Hey"_

_M__aybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking ooh_

_I can't live without you_

_Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out_

_When all I said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_That two is better than one_

"Wow...Justin...wow..."Adeline was speechless.

"That's the best present ever! And that song was amazing!"Justin hugged her and kissed her again again and again. "I have a concert tomorrow you must perform with me!"Justin said.

"No way! I can't perform in front of many people, I will faint, trust me."

"Come on, you'll be fine. I'm there. Just look at me, like kinder garden."Justin grinned.

"That's the line from HSM 1."

"Don't care, please perform with me Ad, please, please, please..."Justin gave her the puppy dog face.

"Fine! Can you stop giving me that puppy dog face?"Adeline gave up.

"Ha! I won! I know you can't resist that! Once again Justin is a genius! Muahahahaha! O-kay. Too much Hannah Montana."Adeline laughed at him.

"And Justin..."

"Hmph?"Justin turned around and shocked that her lips was on him. Justin closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a few minutes they pulled away and grinned at each other.

"That's the special give from me."Adeline said.

"And I like it."

Justin and Adeline were getting ready at backstage. They were nervous as hell. This concert was his first own concert, without Taylor. He scared when he arrived at the stage and there's no one there. Justin wore a dark blue t-shirt with black jacket with black and white hat and sneakers. He was holding the microphone from the backstage and shaking. Adeline was nervous as hell too but she tried to be strong from him and held his hand.

Justin turned to her nervous was written all over his face. She smiled reasurely.

"You'll do great Justin, trust me. They come here because they want to see you. They love your music and want to hear you sing. So, go up there and make them happy."Adeline said.

"Thanks Ad, that's mean a lot."Justin smiled.

"That's my Justin, now go up there."Adeline pushed him slowly. The music from Love me was started and Justin ran to the stage. He shocked that many people was her cheering for him. He smiled brightly and started to sing.

After the song was finished he smiled at Adeline and she smiled back.

"Okay, I have a special guest for tonight."Justin grinned. "She's a very important girl to me. Ad, do you want to give me your **first dance**? And tell me that you **love me** because I'm only telling you **one time **that I love you too. And I promise you won't be **one less lonely girl** anymore because you're with me. And now I grow **bigger **and I will stay **down to earth**and you will be always my **common denominator**. Because you're my **favourite girl**."Justin finished his little speech and Adeline brusted in tears.

"Come here my favourite girl."Justin leaned his hand and Adeline approached him and took his hand she hugged him tight and received big aw from the audience.

"Okay, this next song is made by Adeline right here for my birthday. And I sang with her and our voice was fit perfectly. So this song is call two is better than one."

They started to sing and looked at each other lovingly. When the song was finished Justin kissed her cheek and the audience clapped their hands.

"Thank you everyone, I'll see you next time!"Justin waved and went backstage.

"I love you Justin."Adeline said.

"I love you too, Ad. Forever and Always."Justin replied.

**OKAY! That's chapter 10! Tell me what do you think? Review everyone! And the next chapter Adeline's ex will come. Oo..DUN DUN DUN! :D**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: You're grounded

Justin was taking a day off after his tour and chilling out on his bed reading a magazine. He put the magazine down when his phone vibrated.

_Look at the window_

_-Ad-_

Justin went to the window and grinned to see her girlfriend.

"Who are you? A girl next door?"Justin asked jokingly.

"Yeah, and who are you the cute boy who live next door? And your face is familiar..."

"Oh my god, you're the crazy fan!"Justin covered his ears.

"Yes I am. OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JUSTIN BIEBER AND YOU'RE LIVE NEXT TO ME! EEEP!"Adeline screamed. After she finished Justin let his ears go.

"Okay, you're my fan alright."Justin laughed. Adeline laughed too.

"So, what are you doing Justin?"

"Just reading magazine and chilin' out...you?"

"Reading magazine? You're like a girl..."

"Hey! I'm just reading some article about me."Justin defended himself.

"And what's the magazine say?"

"Wait, I'll read it for you."Justin went to his bed and grabbed the magazine he sat on the window read. "The new teen 15 years old sensation Justin Bieber, borned with a cute face and an angelic voice."Justin stopped reading and looked at her. "My voice is like an angel?"

"Yes, continue please."Justin nodded and got back to the magazine.

"This multi talented 15 years old boy was just releashed his first album My World with his single hits One Time, Favourite Girl, One Less Lonely Girl, and Love Me was on the billboard chart. He was the first singer ever that has 4 single hits that's on billboard. On the first week his album My World sold about 370,000 copies! And girls were crazy about him. But, he's taken by Adeline his favourite girl."Justin closed the magazine and frozed.

"Seriously Ad? Seriously? My album sold 370,000 copies on first week and all my single hits are on billboard? AAAH!"Justin stood up and doing the the happy dance all over the room.

"First, congratulations Justin. Second, stop doing that. Do you want your legs to be broken again?"

"But Ad! I'm just too happy! WOHOO!"Justin slammed his body to the bed and smiling brightly at the ceiling.

Justin's POV

I stood up and looked at the window and I realized Ad was gone. I went out from my room and went downstairs. I opened the front door and walked out when I looked at Ad's house. There was Ad and some boy with dark brown hair. Jealousy went though my body when I saw him holding Ad's hand.

I walked toward them and when I arrived I cleared my throat. Ad and that boy turned around. Ad was seemed relive to see me. So I guess, she wasn't' cheating on me again. I sighed in relive and glared at that boy that I don't know.

"Justin!"Ad ran to me and glommed at my hand.

"Hey Ad."I kissed her head lovingly. That boy rolled his eyes. I raised my brow. "Who is this by the way?"I looked at him from above to bottom.

"He's Dean. My ex."Ad replied. Oh, the one who broke my Ad's heart.

"Oh, I'm Justin. Her boyfriend, can you stay away from my girl?"I asked him politely.

"I know who you are. Justin Bieber, the new singer."Dave, Dan, Dean said or whatever.

"Yes I am, what do you want?"

"I want her back."That answered was seriously made me angry.

"You're kiddin' right?"I asked with deathly aura. I felt Ad looking at my eyes and she was shaking. I held her hand and smiled gently. She smiled back nervously.

"No."

"Well, that does not gonna happen. She's belong to me."I replied angrily.

"I don't care, I will win her back!"

"What ever. You're gonna lose! Come on Ad, just leave this loser."I pulled her hand and went to her house.

When we inside I went to the coach and sat down. I crossed my hand and my face turned to horror. Seriously, that Dean guy was pissing me of. He broke her heart like that and now he wanted her back. Give me a break, she's mine!

"Justin, are you okay?"Ad sat down next to me and looked at me worriedly. Great, I made her worried.

"I'm fine Ad, just. Urgh! That Dean guy!"I held my head in frustration.

"Justin?"I looked at her and our lips touched it's other. I closed my eyes and kissed her back with frustration. I bit her bottom lip and she granted my wish and opened her mouth. Our tongue rubbed together. My hands circled around her waist and her hands on my neck. Our kissed get more heated as Ad's Mom Hailey ruined it.

"Oh my god!"I pulled away and turned around and saw Hailey Ad's Mom stood there with angry face. Oo, this is not good.

"Adeline! Get your hand off from Justin right now!"Ad jumped and pulled her hand off of me. I gulped.

"I'm so disappointed at you two. You're only 14 Adeline."

"I'm 15."I whispered and I realized that was the wrong time to mention that. Hailey gave me the death glare.

"Sorry."I looked down.

"You are grounded for 1 week!"I looked at her in disbelief.

"Mom! We're just making out!"Ad yelled.

"You're still 14 Adeline! And those things aren't suit your age!"

"But Mom!"

"No but! You grounded! You will be forbid to see him for one week!"I widened my eyes. Are you kidding me? I can't stand to not see Ad for 2 days? I can't see her for 1 damn week?

"Mom...please..."

"No! Now go into your room!"Ad looked at me sadly and I kissed her cheek for one last time and she went upstairs to her room and slammed her door. Hard.

"Adeline!"I can felt that he rolled her eyes. I looked at her Mom and smiled nervously. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"What's up Ad's Mom?"I said nervously

"Bad! I trust you Justin. How can you touch my daughter like that?"

"But , with all due respect Mrs. Amstrong. We're just making out, I'm already 15 years old and that was a common thing to do."I explained. And I guess that's not working.

"She's 14! Now get out!"She pointed at the door. I went to the door lazily and went out. I went to my house and went straight to my room. I grabbed my i-phone from my pocket and texted Ad.

_Miss u already :)_

_-JB-_

_Me 2...I can't c u for 1 damn week? I will miss u terribly...:(_

_-Ad-_

_We can meet at school 2morrow and I can sneak in to ur room...Yes, call me genius...Haha_

_Justin_

_You're a __g__enius, and that's a good idea. :D_

_-Adeline-_

_I know it! :) I'll c u at school then... Bye Ad. I want 2 sleep. Sleep well. Nite and sweet dream... 33_

_-Justin-_

_Bye Justin, nite 2, and sweet dream 2...:) 33_

_-Ad-_

I put my i-phone on the table and laid down on the bed. After a few minutes I fell into a deep slumber.

**That's chapter 11! Keep on reviewing! Make me happpy!**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sneaking around to be with you

Adeline and Justin went to school together hand in hand. Smile plastered on their face. When they arrived at the gate they saw Nate and Justin's smile faded. Nate smiled nervously at them.

Justin held her hand tighter and approached him.

"Hey, Justin, Ad."Justin glared at him.

"That's my nickname for her!"Justin shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I want to apologize."Nate rolled his eyes.

"You didn't mean it, let's go Ad. Just leave this jerk."Justin pulled her hand and went away.

Adeline was listening music when her phone blowing up with Justin's ringtone. Adeline grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

"Hey Justin."

"Hey, look at your window."Adeline turned around and saw Justin grinning at her balcony. Adeline smiled brightly when she saw him. She stood up and opened the window. Justin hugged her immediately.

"I miss you!"Justin said.

"We met at school."Adeline said confusedly.

"I still missed you."Justin pulled away and grinning cutely.

"You're so cute."Adeline pinched his cheek slowly.

"Hehe. Thanks."

"So, what are you doing here?"Adeline sat down on her bed and Justin sat down next to her.

"Want to meet my girlfriend. Can't I?"Justin gave her a sad face.

"Of course you can Justin, and stop giving me that face! It's too cute!"Justin laughed.

"So, what are you doing?"Justin started the conversation.

"Listening to the music."Adeline answered.

"My music?"Justin smirked.

"Too bad, no. It's The Jonas Brothers' music."

"Oh, that's 3 guys."Justin said in jealously.

"What's wrong? Oh! You're jealous!"Adeline smirked.

"Of course I am! That Joe guy always flirting with you, and you seem to enjoy it."Justin crossed his hand leaned forward his lips.

"Just a little."Adeline whispered.

"What do you say?"Justin gave her a death glare.

"Nothin."Adeline smiled innocently.

"I'm leaving."Justin stood up. Adeline shocked and pulled his hand.

"Wait! Don't be mad Justin, you know I'm only love you."

"I know that! But you always make me jealous, and if you thought it's funny. I'm outta here."Justin pulled his hand away from her. Adeline's face seemed hurt.

"Justin...I'm sorry."Adeline hugged him from behind. Justin face softened when he heard her voice. He held her hands and caressed it gently. He sighed.

"Promise me Ad, stop making me jealous or I can't control my emotion anymore."Justin said pulled away and looking at her eyes. Adeline nodded. "I promise Justin."

"Good."Justin pecked her lips. Suddenly they heard footsteps made them panic. Adeline pushed Justin to the closet.

"Go in!"

"Okay, okay."Justin went in and Adeline closed the closet. She laid down on her bed and plugged her IPod. The door opened and Hailey looked at her suspiciously.

"I heard Justin's voice."Hailey looked around the room suspiciously.

"Oh, that's oh! His music video on the TV!"Adeline turned on the TV and she sighed when she saw One Less Lonely Girl video still on.

"Really?"

"Yeah...can you leave? I want to be alone."

"Okay."Hailey closed the door. Adeline went to the closet running and opened it. Justin stepped out and cleaned his shirt.

"Are you okay Justin?"Adeline asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."Justin smiled. Adeline smiled back.**(A/N: Justin is smiling a lot when he's with her, I think that he love her so much...:D)**

"I gotta go."Justin said.

"Okay, be careful."

"Ad."

"Hmph?"Adeline stared at him confusedly. Justin pointed at his lips. Adeline smiled and leaned forward, pecked his lips.

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow."Justin waved and went to the window. He jumped and landed safely.

-Justin's POV-

I walked to my house and opened the door and my house was dark. What time is it anyway? I looked at my watch and widened my eyes. 10:00 pm? Shit, I wished my Mom was already slept. I walked upstairs slowly and went to my room. I opened my room and sighed in relive. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on the bed after a few minutes I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next morning and went to bathroom immediately. After I finished I went outside and searched for an outfit I will wear. I founded my blue t-shirt with my black blazer. I grabbed my favourite hat, it was a dark blue hat with A letter on it, wore my black jeans and my black and white sneakers. I went downstairs and saw my mom watching TV.

"Morning Mom."I greeted her.

"Morning darling, why are you so dress up?"She asked looked at my appearance.

"Well, I'm..."Am I gonna tell her that I will go to the Mall with Ad? No. I'm afraid that she will tell Hailey. Ad was grounded anyway. "I'm just wanna take a walk."

"Oh, okay be careful."

"I will, bye Mom."I kissed her cheek and went outside. When I arrived in front of her house I threw some pebbles to her window. After a few minutes I saw her through the window smiling when she saw me. I stood down on her window. She opened the window and looked down nervously. I gave her the look that said I will catch her. She nodded and jumped and I caught her successfully. I let her down.

I looked at her from above to the bottom. She seem different, she wore a dress. A dress! Ad never wore a dress before. She's kinda a tomboy girl. She wore an orange and white flower dress with white flip flops. My mouth wide opened. She looks beautiful.

"Am I that weird?"She asked worriedly looking at her appearance.

"No! You look beautiful Ad, it's just you never wear a, you know..."

"A dress? I know, I know."She rolled her eyes. Is she mad at me? Oh no. I hugged her and kissed her head.

"You're beautiful Ad, don't worry about it." I said and held her hand and smiling at her. "Shall we?"

"Okay."She smiled back. Oh, those smile.

When we arrived we went to the movie theatre first to buy a ticket. The movie theatre was still close. Are you kidding me? Well, it's just 10:00 am. We just sat down on the chair in front of the movie theatre. Ad was busy with her cell phone. Who's she texting anyway?

"Ad, who is it?"I asked curiously.

"Uh...um...Claire."She answered nervously. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her.

"Give me!"I grabbed her cell phone and looked at the text. It said, the name, the name. Joe. Are you kiddin' me? I gave her the look. She gulped.

"Uh Ad, why Joe's name appeared in Claire name?"I asked.

"Uh… I named Claire Joe because she likes Joe! Yeah!"She replied nervously. I gave her the look. She gulped.

"Fine, it is Joe."

"I don't you to talk with him anymore."

"He's just a friend Justin."

"But he likes you damn it!"I yelled angrily.

"Fine. I'm sorry."She rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that attitude Amstrong!"I glared at her. She made me piss, seriously.

"What attitude Bieber? You're always jealous! I'm sick of it!"She yelled as he stood up.

"I'm your boyfriend! Of course I'm jealous!"I yelled back. Why she didn't understand my feeling?

"But you're too overprotective!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm scare to lose you, you cheated on me once with my best friend. Thank you very much!"I said sarcastically.

"You bring that up again! I'm sick of you!"

"Well if you sick of me, just break up with me!"I challenged her.

"Fine! I break up with you! Goodbye Bieber!"She grabbed her bag and left. I fell to the chair. She broke up with me? Tears started to come down to my cheek. And from that moment I know that I made a very big mistake of my life.

**Okay guys, they're fighting again…Don't hate me…But this story's genre is drama anyway so yeah…just tell me what you think and review! And by the way I have a exam so don't hate me if I updating long…Okay? :D**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: My Special Place

-Justin's POV-

After that accident Ad never talked to me anymore. And it's broke my heart. Right now, I just was sitting at my room holding my guitar. Jake told me to make a new song. But I'm stuck. So I just strummed the melody randomly.

My door was open and revealed my Mom she looking at me worriedly. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm not eating anything since that day. Well, I'm eating but just a bite of chocolate nothing more and my eyes, no emotion at all.

"Justin honey, you must eat."She said.

"I'm not hungry Mom."I replied. It's true, I'm not hungry.

"You said that everyday."She sighed.

"Can you leave me alone Mom? I'm just wanted to be alone."I said gently and she left. I looked at the photos on the table and my tears started to run down again. There was Ad and me smiling brightly on my birthday. I wiped my tears away and stood up. I need a fresh air. I went outside the house and just walking around, I don't know where. Suddenly my head was in pain and all black.

-Adeline's POV-

I just wanna get a fresh air and opened my door and I shocked to see Justin passed out in front of me. His face was pale. I leaned down worriedly and lifted his head. I wiped his sweats and lifted him on my back. And I guess, it doesn't work and I fell. He woke up and wiped his eyes and shocked to see me.

"Ad?"He said and looking at me with teary eyes. I can't stand to see him like this. Actually I've been miserable without him. I cried for one week non-stop.

"Yeah Justin?"I smiled weakly and I can't held my tears anymore. I broke down crying. He was looking at me worriedly. He sat down slowly and wiped my tears. Why is he so sweet to me?

"Ad, don't cry. Am I that bad? I'm sorry, you don't want to see me right?"He stood up.

"No!"I shouted. "I need you Justin!"I stood up too.

"Really? But you didn't want to talk to me, you glared at me and gave me a cold look."He said wiping his own tears.

"I'm just too stupid. I can't leave without you Justin."I hugged him tight. He hugged me back.

"Me too Ad."He whispered. I realized something about his body he's so skinny!

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Your body is so skinny."I pulled away and looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah, about that..."He scrached the back of his head and lose his balance, luckily I caught him.

"What's wrong with you Justin?"I helped him went inside to my house. I led him sat down on the couch and he held his head with painful expression.

"I didn't eat anything since that day."I widened my eyes at his answer.

"You didn't eat?"He shook his head.**(Well he did eat, but just a little)** I ran to the kitchen and looked at any food. I founded steak that my mom just made. I put the steak on the plate with some french fries and went to the living room. I sat down next to him and gave him the plate.

"I'm not hung―"

"Eat."He nodded and started to eat.

"Good."I smiled.

After he finished I gave him the glass of water and he drank it. He gave me the glass when he finished and I went to the kitchen and washed the dishes. Suddenly I felt someone's hand around my waist.

-Justin's POV-

Ad went to the kitchen I guess she wanted to wash the dishes. I followed her and hugged her from behind. Oh, she's so warm. She looked back and smiled when she saw me and continued to washing the dishes.

"I love you Ad."I whispered at her ears and I felt she shivered. She turned around and stared at my eyes.

"I love you too Justin."She smiled. I smiled back and kissed her passionately. I circled my hand on her waist and she circled her hand on my neck. She kissed me back with passion. My tongue went through her mouth and our tongue rubbed together. She moaned and I smirked I pulled away to caught a breath and kissed her again. I pulled away and kissed at her neck. I know she like it.

"Justin."She moaned. She's so hot. I pulled away and kissed her head.

"You like it huh Ad?"I smirked.

"Shut up!"She blushed. So cute.

"Aw...you're blushing..."I smirked wider.

"Justin!"She blushed harder.

"Hahahaha! You're so cuuuutee."I hugged her from behind. I'm so happy right now, when I realized something. "Ad."

"Yes?"

"Are you still my girlfriend?"I asked worriedly.

"Of course."

"Good."I sighed in relive as I kissed her head.

"Hey Ad."

"Yeah Justin?"She turned around and looked at me.

"Do you want to have a date with me?"I asked nervously.

"Sure, when?"

"Now."I answered.

"Ok-ay."

"Okay, I will pick you up 20 minutes later. Bring some swimsuit okay?"I grinned and left.

"Don't peek Ad."

"Okay...where are we Justin?"Adeline asked.

"You'll see."Justin smirked, he kept covering her eyes and helped her walking.

"Are we there?"Adeline asked curiously.

"Yes, open your eyes."Justin said.

"Uh...Justin..."

"What? It's beautiful right? It's my―"

"Justin! How could I see it if you don't move your hand off my eyes."

"Haha, sorry."Justin removed his hand. Adeline opened her eyes and her mouth wide opened. They were at a very beautiful waterfall and there was some rope hanging on the tree.

"Justin...wow..."

"It's beautiful right? This is my special place. I found it when I was 8."Justin said.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful..."Adeline looked around in amazement.

"Come on, let's swim."Justin took off his t-shirt and his jeans left him in his swimsuit. Adeline followed him and took off her t-shirt and jeans too and left her in black bikini.

"Come on!"Justin lifted her bridal style.

"Justin! What are you doing?"

"I'm lifting you, duh."Justin said and ran to lake. When they arrived in front of the lake Justin smirked at her.

"Justin, don't."Adeline gave him the death glare.

"Cannon ball!"Justin ignored her and jumped in made a big splash of water. Justin laughed when saw her reaction.

"Justin! Oh. You're dead!"Adeline chased him who already swam away.

"Aaahhhh! Help! Monster Ad!"Justin screamed like a little girl.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!"Adeline swam faster and faster and finally catched him and tickled him.

"Ha-ha-ha Ad! S-top it! Hahahaha!"Justin laughed and tried to get free.

"Say that you love me!"

"I love you!Stop it!"

"What? I can't hear you!"Adeline continued to tickle him.

"I love you Ad! More than anything!"Adeline let him go and hugged him from the back. Justin smiled.

"You're love to hugging me huh Ad?"

"Yes. You're so warm..."Adeline said.

"You too..."They stayed in that position in 5 minutes. They just wanted to feel each other present.

"I love you Justin."

"I love you too Ad, and never forget that."Justin replied and she pulled away. Justin turned around and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"I will never forget that Justin, I promise."Adeline said. Justin smiled kissed her cheek. Adeline kissed his cheek too. Justin blushed.

"You're blusing! Wow! That's new!"

"Shut up."Justin blushed harder.

"Aw...don't worry Justin, it's make you cuter."Adeline said.

"Really?"Justin grinned.

"Yeah."

"Yay!"Justin hugged her for a second.

"Haha. Come on, let's get back. It's start to getting dark."Adeline got out from the lake. Justin followed her. Adeline turned around and saw Justin was dried his hair with the towel. His muscles became bigger.

"Justin, I just realize. Your muscles is getting bigger. Are you working out or something?"

"Yeah, a little bit."Justin said and kept drying his hair. "Is it good?"

"Of course, you're getting cooler."

"Thanks."Justin smiled.

Adeline realized something. His Justin was getiing more mature right now. She hoped that will not changed their relationship.

**There…they get back together…review please…**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: My Music Video

Justin was walking around in the meeting room worriedly. He just finished a meeting for his music video, One Time. And he was afraid because in that video there's gonna be a girl. And that girl was not Ad. There was a scene that the girl will kiss him. Well, just cheek action. But he scared that Adeline will mad at him. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and dialled Adeline's number.

Adeline was in class right now looked at the white board boringly when suddenly. "Alright , let's go. There's gonna be one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl, there's gonna be one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl."

Adeline widened her eyes and opened her bag and picked up her cell phone. Everyone's eyes was on her. Ms. Fawn gave her the look. She gulped and answered it.

"Ad! You finnaly answer!"Justin yelled from the phone.

"Justin, why are you calling me? You know I'm in school."Adeline whispered and smiled innocently at .

"Oops, I forgot. I'm sorry Ad."

"It's okay, so hurry up what do you wanna say?"Adeline asked.

"Well, I just wanna say. Um...well, I want to make my music video. You know...for One Time."Justin said nervously.

"And?"Adeline asked confusedly.

"Well, there's a girl to be my love interest you know for the video. And is it okay?"Justin asked nervously. Justin was getting more nervous when Adeline was quiet all the sudden.

"Ad?"

"Yeah, oh sorry I'm kinda space out..."

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine, I gotta go Justin. And I don't care about that."

"You don't care?"Justin's voice was getting high.

"No! I don't mean that I didn't care about you...I do care, but I trust you Justin. I know you will not do something stupid."

"Of course! I promise. Thank you so much Ad."Adeline smiled. When Adeline just wanted to reply, stole her cell phone.

"This is correct?" said to the phone.

"Yes."Justin gulped. _'Shit! This voice is . She hate so much because I pranked on her with my friends.'_

"Are you try to disturb my class? Ms. Amstrong is in my class. So, don't bother her or I will give her detention."

"No! Don't do that to her! I'm sorry, I will hang up."Justin hanged up the phone.

Ms. Fawn gave her cell phone back and Adeline said thank you.

After shooted One Time video Justin was going home. He sighed tiredly and went to Adeline's house. He rang the bell and after a few minutes the door opened and his eyes widened. Nick appeared in front of him.

"Hey dude."Nick greeted him.

"..here?"Justin was holding his anger.

"Just talking to Adeline."Nick replied calmly.

"Where is she? Step away."Justin stepped in and pushed Nick out of the road.

Justin went to her room and opened the door. His anger was getting higher when Joe cuddled **his girlfriend** and Adeline pushed Joe away slowly nervously. She didn't seem comfortable with the situation. Kevin just sat down on the corner of the bed and strumming the guitar.

"Ad."Justin said darkly. Adeline looked up and gulped when she saw his face.

"Justin!"Adeline stood up and hugged him tightly. "I miss you babe."

"Don't babe me, what the hell are they doing here?"Justin pushed her away and glared at Joe. Joe glared back.

"Well, they asked me to be in their new music video."Adeline whispered looking down at her feet.

"What? You can't! And you!"Justin turned to Joe. "Stay away from her! She's taken! And you're 20 for crying out loud she's too young for you!"

"I don't care, bye Adeline. And think about it. Come on Kev."Joe stood up and Kevin followed him to the door. When the door closed Justin sat down on the bed and sighed. Adeline felt guilty and sat down next to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his head gently.

"I'm so sorry Justin."Adeline looked at him with guilty face.

"It's not your fault Ad...it's just...urgh! Why is there so much problems in our relationship? First Nate and then him! I'm sick of it!"Justin said frustatedly.

"So you're sick of me?"Justin widened his eyes and turned to Adeline. Her tears running down from her eyes.

"No! Ad! There's not what I mean. Ad..."Justin was more panic when Adeline cried harder.

"Justin is sick of me..."Adeline kept reapeating that word over and over again.

"Ad, look at me. Look at me."Justin held her chin made her looked at him.

"I'm not sick of you okay? I love you more than anything. Okay Ad?"Justin looked at her seriously.

"Really?"Adeline looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah, want some prove?"Justin smirked and pushed her to the bed slowly. Adeline blushed, Justin smiled gently and kissed her lips with full of love. Adeline kissed him back and opened her mouth. Their tongue rubbed together.

The kissed getting more passionate. Justin started to kissed her down to her neck.

"Justin..."Adeline moaned. Justin smiled and continued to kiss her neck.

"I love you Ad."Justin said.

"I love you too Justin, so much."Adeline replied. Justin pulled away and smiled at her. Adeline smiled back. Justin laid down next to her and rubbed her cheek and smiling at her.

"Justin, can you sing for me?"Adeline asked.

"Of course."Justin sang 'Down To Earth'.

Justin smiled when he saw her eyes already closed. Justin kissed her head for the last time. "Sleep well Ad, and sweet dream. About me okay? Hehe, just kidding."Justin went outside the room. Adeline opened her eyes and smiled.

"I will Justin, don't worry about it."Adeline whispered and closed her eyes.

Justin was watching TV at the living room with her Mom when suddenly his music video showed up. Amanda smiled and looked at Justin proudly. Justin watched the tv with straight face.

"Mom, change the channel."Suddenly his face turned red.

"Why?"

"It's embarassing."Justin looked away.

"Aw...my son is blushing so cute...I wish Adeline can see this."

"What can I see?"Adeline appeared and looked at Justin's face. "Aw...my baby is blushing...sooo cuutee."

"I'm not blushing!"Justin covered his face.

"Aw...don't be shy Justin...you're cute..."Adeline sat down next to him and pulled his hand. But Justin kept his hands on his face.

"Stop it Ad..."Adeline turned to the TV and her face seems hurt when she saw Justin cuddled other girl. Justin confused to heard no voice. He opened his hands and looked at Adeline. Her face seems sad. Justin looked at the TV and finally understand.

"Ad, you okay?"Justin cuddled her. Amanda knew the situation and went away.

"I'm okay."Adeline whispered.

"I'm only love you Ad. Only you."Justin kissed her head.

"I know Justin."Adeline whispered. Justin smiled and pecked her cheek.

**Hey guys, do you like the new chapter? How's the story so far. Please keep up reviewing…^^**

**XOXO**

**Adeline**


End file.
